


Light It Up (Art for Light Your Way)

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Light It Up (Art for Light Your Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light Your Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754270) by [bittersweetwhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy). 



 

**Mixtape inspired by 'Light Your Way'**

_by:Anonymous_

 

  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:**  svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 


End file.
